Lunarville
by Jcamts
Summary: The Doctor, Jamie and Zoe go to the moon were they find a colony base called Lunarville. Soon they discover that the Mysterons are about. Please read and review.


Doctor Who

Lunarville

Location: Moon Surface Time: 2068 Doctor: Patrick Troughton

On the grey dusty moon's surface Moonmobile 3 is searching the area. It had come from a base called Lunarville. Inside are two men, one called Lieutenant Dean and the other Space Navigator Conway.

"Well Lieutenant, we've been searching for ages and there are no other signs of life."

"But surely those signals must of come from somewhere." said Dean as he looked out of his window. He then saw another odd shaped vehicle moving in the distance, as it disappeared over a hill.

"Hey, did you see that?"

"See what Lieutenant?"

"I saw another vehicle, over there. Lets check it out!" The Moonmobile drove in the direction of where the Lieutenant had spotted the other vehicle. Soon they came to a stop to find a Crater or better known as, Crater 101. Inside there, Lieutenant Dean and Space Navigator Conway discovered something amazing.

"A Mysteron complex!" said Dean. Sure enough there was a half constructed Mysteron complex. "Lets get back and warn the others Conway". Then a tank came towards them on their left side and fired. The Moonmobile was destroyed.

Location: Lunarville 7

The Tardis landed in a small corridor. The Doctor, Jamie and Zoe came out of it, to be confronted by a talking camera. "I am SID the main computer on Lunarville, who are you?" asked SID.

"Well I'm the Doctor, this is Zoe and that's Jamie," replied the Doctor

"You have no recognition Discs. Alert, alert, there are unidentified intruders in the base at corridor D4!" said SID as lights flashed everywhere. Seven guards ran down the corridor and surrounded all three of them. Then one of them said, "It is ok SID, Security Leader Goddard is here."

"Understood." said SID, as all the lights stopped flashing. "Who are you people?" asked Goddard whilst pointing a gun at The Doctor's chest. The Doctor's eyes continually looked at Goddard and the gun.

"Well…I'm the Doctor and this is Zoe and that's Jamie."

"The Doctor you say?"

"Yes that's right," said the Doctor looking precariously at him.

"Ah, Doctor I've heard all about you, as you see I worked for UNIT."

"Oh really."

"Yes, my name is Security Leader Goddard, this is Security Officer Holt and Frazer. And this is Lunarville 7, one of fourteen. It's a good thing you're here actually because things might stir up soon."

"Why's that?" asked Jamie.

"Because we might be at war with the Mysterons." said Goddard.

"The Mysterons!" said Jaime.

Outside, near Lunarville 7 is the K14 Observatory. Inside here are three scientists who are working on getting pictures of the Mysteron Complex. Dr Breck, Carter and Angelini, are all working on the project called Operation Sword. At the moment Dr Carter and Angelini are asleep while Dr Breck is awake sitting on a chair. Behind him the door opens and a man steps in. Dr Beck turns around and says "Hello!" The man pulls out a gun and shoots Dr Breck. Then some green lights go over his body, next to him is Dr Breck.

Goddard led The Doctor, Jamie, Zoe, Frazer and Holt into the control room. The control room was tiny with many computers, but only one man in it called The Controller. Holt and Jamie were taking to each other.

"Oh oi, I was stronger than the King of the Wild Beasties!" said Jamie feeling impressed with him self.

"Well I was voted strongest person on Lunarville, three times running" said Holt.

"Ok then I challenge you then." said Jamie in a bold voice.

"Ok then. Tomorrow meet me in room H7 and we will have the competition there," replied Holt as he shook Jamie's hand. Then on the Controllers desk a voice came out of the microphone, "This is the pilot of XK3 with three personnel of Spectrum. Request permission to land." The Doctor, Zoe and Jamie looked at each other. Since they met Spectrum people before in the year 2096. The Doctor stepped forward and asked, "Who are the three people from Spectrum?"

"Pilot, what are the names of the three people called from Spectrum?" asked the Controller.

"Captain Scarlet, Captain Blue and Lieutenant Green" replied the Pilot.

"Captain Scarlet!" said The Doctor slowly looking amazed. "Do know them?" asked Frazer.

"Lets just say we will do!" replied Zoe. Outside, the XK3 rocket landed on a platform. A door opened and Captain Scarlet, Blue, Lieutenant Green and the Pilot stepped into the main room. Inside here was the Lunar Controller and his aide Orson, Linda Nolan head of Lunarville 6 and her German college Shroder. "Welcome Gentlemen I am the Lunar Controller," said the Controller

"Thank you Lunar Controller. So how serious is the situation?" asked Captain Scarlet.

"Where not quite sure. As you see we don't know what the Mysterons intentions are. So that's why we got our Observatory K14 to photograph their complex from a bird's eye view. Now, I want you to meet SID. Say hello SID."

"Who are these people Lunar Controller?" asked SID.

"Oh how silly of me! You will all need these Recognition Discs, so SID will be able to recognise you." said the Lunar Controller as he handed Captain Scarlet, Blue and Lieutenant Green their Recognition Discs. They all attached the discs to their uniforms, and then the Lunar Controller repeated the question he had asked SID.

"Hello Captain Scarlet, hello Captain Blue, hello Lieutenant Green" said SID.

"SID is the main computer here in Lunarville. He basically controls every thing around here. Ask him a question and there is 95 chance he will get it right." described the Lunar Controller.

"SID what is the outside temperature?" asked Lieutenant Green.

"Two degrees centigrade" replied SID.

Up in the sky orbiting Lunarville was the TVR-17 radio station, piloted by DJ Bob Lynn. Down in the K14 Observatory Dr Breck was at the radio consul.

"Mysteron agent Breck calling Mysteron agent Bob Lynn do you read me?" said Breck into the radio.

"I read you loud and clear."

"It is your big moment DJ!" Bob pressed a button which turned all speakers in Lunarville on to hear what Bob was going to say. In a deep voice he said, "**Earth people, this is the voice of the Mysterons. We know that you can hear us. You will never destroy our Mysteron complex as we can use the reversing matter. We will take over the moon and the Earth. In 24 hours time Lunarville will have an invasion too big to defend against. And to show we are not bluffing." **The TVR-17 station nose-dived towards the moon's surface. It was heading for Lunarville 4.

In a matter of minutes it crashed into Lunarville four and completely destroyed it.

The next day Lunarville was put on fall alert and Zoe and Jamie were assigned to work with Linda Nolan, Shroder and Frazer at Lunarville 6. Zoe and Linda were talking to each other.

"So what exactly is you main job around here Linda?" asked Zoe.

"My job is to ensure that all the vehicles, rockets and all transportations work." On the other side of the room Jamie, Shroder and Frazer were talking about Jamie's match against Holt in a few minutes.

"It is very unlikely you will beat him!" said Shroder.

"O come he can't be that tough can he?" asked Jamie with a confused face.

"He is very tough Jamie, I wouldn't go up against him in a million years" replied Frazer looking at Jamie like he knew all this, but wasn't accepting it.

"Well it's time. Is any one else coming to watch me," asked Jamie to every one in the room. Zoe, Shroder and Jamie left the room. As Linda was about to leave the room she turned around to see that Frazer wasn't coming.

"Aren't you coming Frazer?"

"No, no I need to catch up with something."

The Doctor was assigned to Operation Sword at the K14 Observatory. Inside were three seats at different control panels. Sitting at these seats were Dr Breck, Carter and Angelini. Also in the room were Captain Scarlet, Captain Blue and Lieutenant Green.

"Operation Sword will commence in five minutes," said Dr Carter. The Doctor went over to Dr Angelini.

"So tell me Dr Angelini what do you intend to do?" asked the Doctor.

"Well, we have satellites that will hopefully take pictures of the Mysteron Complex."

"However to get absolute high quality pictures it will take a few minutes for the pictures to come through" said Dr Carter. Then Dr Breck stood up and said

"I just need to go somewhere, if you'll excuse me" Dr Breck left the room. Back in Lunarville Jamie had started his match against Holt. There was no kicking or punching they were simply just wrestling. Jamie and Holt were fixed in a tight lock. However everything that Jamie and heard was true, Holt was extremely powerful. In one swift move Holt threw Jamie to the floor. Jamie was gutted. Back in the K14 Observatory Dr Breck at Rotation Gear room. Dr Breck attached a Bomb to the Satellite Rotation Gear. This meant at the moment the Observatory got its first picture. The base would explode. By now everyone in the Observatory were worried, Dr Breck had not come back.

"We'll be starting any minute. Right, The Doctor and Captain Blue you two will search for him inside, while Lieutenant Green will search for him outside" said Dr Carter in an angry voice.

"What about me Dr Carter?" asked Captain Scarlet. "You'll take Dr Breck's place. Don't worry his job is fairly simple," replied Dr Carter. Outside Lieutenant Green had discovered some footsteps in the moon surface. He followed carefully. Back inside, the satellite had already started.

"Start countdown" said Dr Angelini. On the wall some numbers started decreasing. Then on the microphone a voice was heard

"Captain Blue to Dr Carter do you read me?" "I read you Captain."

"There is no sign of Breck in here, we're going to search outside with the Lieutenant" said Captain Blue, as he and The Doctor left the observatory.

Lieutenant Green was just standing still, looking at everything he could see. Not a single sign of Dr Breck. He turned to face the other way, but when he turned around, now right in front of him was Dr Breck.

"There you are Dr Breck, come on you are needed at the Observatory" said Lieutenant Green in haste. Dr Breck did not move. He then slowly pulled out a gun and pointed it at Green's body.

"What are you doing Breck?" Breck fired the gun and killed Green instantly. Then Breck made a run for it. Inside the Observatory there was only 149 seconds left to go before the first pictures came through. Outside Captain Blue and The Doctor had found Lieutenant Green dead on the ground. "Captain Blue to K14 Observatory, bad news I've found Lieutenant Green and he's dead. By the looks of it he's been shot" said Captain Blue with sorrow filling his face.

"That means only one thing Dr Beck is a Mysteron Agent", said Captain Scarlet with his trademark serious face on. Then a gunshot was fired at Captain Blue and The Doctor. They both dived behind a rock for cover. Behind another rock above them was Dr Breck. Captain Blue drew his gun and fired back, there was a tense shoot out. Captain Blue put down his microphone, the worst move he ever made as Dr Breck shot it. Then Dr Breck managed to shoot Captain Blue in the shoulder. He shouted

"It is know good earth man, I have placed a bomb on the satellite rotation gear. The moment the observatory gets its first picture it will be destroyed." Then Dr Breck ran off to Lunarvile 7. The Doctor went over to the broken microphone and looked at it. Then he took out a nail and his sonic screwdriver.

"What are you doing?" asked Captain Blue.

"Well this microphone has a basic switch in it, in the form of a nail and this switches it on and off. That is what is broken, plus it also cools the microphone down. So I just simply take the nail out and fit a new one back in!" replied the Doctor as he did it. "Hello Goddard this is the Doctor, do you read me over."

"I read you loud and clear Doctor."

"Goddard, Breck is a Mysteron agent and he's heading to Lunarville 7. You must capture him so we can question him, do you understand me?"

"I understand you perfectly", said Goddard as he pulled out a gun and loaded it. Then the Microphone exploded in the Doctor's hand.

"The microphone must have over heated", said the Doctor whilst trying to cool his hand down.

"We must get back to the Observatory and warn them about the bomb. Before it's too late" said Captain Blue. The Doctor and Captain Blue ran back to the observatory. Inside the observatory there was only twenty more seconds to go until the pictures were going to come through. The Doctor and Captain Blue were now very close to the observatory. "Counting down" said Captain Scarlet.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The bomb exploded. The floor beneath Captain Scarlet, Dr Carter and Dr Angelini collapsed as they went through. The outside supports of the observatory erupted into a fireball. The entire building fell in on top of it's self.

The Doctor and Captain Blue watched in amazement with their jaws wide open. By now the K14 Observatory was no more than a pile of rubble. The Doctor tapped Captain Blue on the arm and said "lets head back to Lunarville 7 and see if they've detained Dr Breck!" The Doctor and Captain Blue made their way back. Outside Lunarville 7 and Dr Breck was standing at the door to the entrance. He stumbled his way into it and slowly unlocked it. Now the Doctor and Captain Blue could see Dr Breck at the door. Then they heard the sound of a vehicle taking off. They turned in the direction of where the sound came from. There was nothing there except dust was being kicked up violently.

"Lets get back inside!" said Captain Blue as they continued on walking. Dr Breck had entered Lunarville 7 and closed the door behind him. He turned around to find Security Leader Goddard standing in front of him with a gun. "You must not tell them anything" said Goddard as he raised the gun at Breck!

"Wait" said Dr Breck quickly, but there was no use begging. Goddard shot Dr Breck four times to ensure he was dead. The Doctor and Captain Blue came through the door and were stunned by what they had seen through the glass windows of Lunarville 7.

"What did you do that for we needed to question him" asked Captain Blue. "He was about to shoot me" replied Goddard.

Back in Lunarville 6 Frazer was all alone sorting out some paper work. He started to hear the sound of a vehicle, the noise of it got louder and louder and louder until. One small segment of the wall exploded as if something had come through it. Frazer dived into the air, landing chest first onto the marble floor. He got up slowly dusting himself down. He looked at the hole in the wall. He couldn't understand what had happened. Then a gun was fired. Frazer had been hit in the lower rib cage. He put one hand on his wound and took his gun out of his gun holster with his other hand. Then two more gunshots were fired at him. This time he had observed were the shots had come from and fired back in that direction. He then backed up to the wall and slowly fell to the ground whilst leaving a trail of blood on the wall. Frazer was now most certainly dead. Slowly some green lights appeared and went over Frazer's body. Standing beside him was Frazer. He picked up his dead body and threw it down the wastage disposal unit. Suddenly The Doctor, Captain Blue and Goddard came in the room. The Doctor examined the hole in the wall. He put his right index finger on his lips and tapped it three times. He looked at Goddard, and then at his belt, that had all sorts of gadgets. The Doctor took some infra-red goggles from the belt and put them on.

"Of course, the Mysterons are invisible." Captain Blue, Goddard and Frazer all looked at him. Frazer was the first to speak, "What are you talking about Doctor?"

"I can see one now, dead on the floor. This would explain why no one could ever see them. You can only see them with infra-red goggles." Above them a speaker turned on. On the other receiver was The Lunar Controller, "Would any people of importance please report to the conference room."

Inside the Conference room was The Lunar Controller, Linda, Shroder, Security Leader Goddard, Captain Blue and The Doctor. Also Captain Scarlet was there after recovering from the explosion at the Observatory.

"Ok every one settle down, thank you. First of all, yes the K14 Observatory has been destroyed. Plus Dr Breck, Dr Carter and Dr Angelini are dead. However they did not die in vane. Just before the Observatory was destroyed it picked up one picture and sent it to Lunarville 5. And here it is." Said the Lunar Controller as he pulled out a print picture of the Mysterons complex. He continued talking, "now, our plan is to plant a bomb near this building here. When it explodes it should start a chain reaction, which will destroy the entire complex. However there is one slight problem. In their speech from the TVR-17 space station they mentioned something called the reversing matter. This is no joke people, the reversing matter allows them to reconstruct a base once its destroyed. Luckily intelligence from earth has indicated the reversing matter is some kind of crystal, which is linked up to some wire system. So three men will have to go into the Mysteron complex and remove the crystal. Ok that's the plan. Now I know that Captain Scarlet and Captain Blue are already going on this mission and Frazer is going to plant the bomb. But since Lieutenant green is dead some one with have to take his place?" The room fell silent and no one was volunteering. Then the Doctor stood up and said, "Well if no one else will volunteer I think I'll go then!"

"Ok then, you three set off for the Mysteron complex in five hours time. Dismissed." Everyone stood up and left except for Goddard who went over to the Lunar Controller.

"Sir, that is a very unwise move. In five hours time our forces will be attacking Lunarville. Those three will simply stroll in take the crystal and blow up the Mysteron complex." Said Goddard with a very confused face on.

"Don't worried I have a plan."

Five hours later Captain Scarlet, Captain Blue and The Doctor were in Moonmobile 5. Back in Lunarville 6 Linda Nola and Shroder were at the controls.

"Moonmobile 5 you can depart now" Said Linda on the consol. The Moonmobile hopped off into the distance.

"This is Frazer in the Lunar Tank calling Lunarville 6, am I can I depart too."

"Yes Frazer you may depart." Back at Lunarville 7, The Lunar Controller and Orson watch the Moonmobile and the Lunar Tank headed towards Crater 101.

"Now the attack will begin" said the Lunar Controller. "Orson get Goddard and Holt up here."

"Yes Sir." Goddard went up to the intercom whilst a Security Guard stepped into the room. She went up to the Lunar Controller and said, "Sir, something is trying to get in through door 6."

"Well let them in."

"Sorry sir?"

"Let them in." The Security Guard looked confused but did what the Lunar Controller's orders were and went to door. She slowly opened the door to find nothing was there. A gunshot was fired and she fell dead to the floor. A whole fleet of invisible Mysterons entered Lunarville 7. Several went into the control room. The Lunar controller started his speech, "welcome Mysterons to Lunarville seven. You will all now take part in the first act of taking over the moon." The Mysterons left going through the corridor killing every one. Goddard and Holt entered, they had heard every word of the Lunar Controller's speech.

"Shall we go with them sir?" asked Goddard.

"Yes, kill them all!" Goddard and Holt left with their guns drawn. Goddard went into the Control Room where the Controller was. He looked up at Goddard scared and confused. Goddard fired three times and killed him. The Pilot of the XK3 was in the corridor at a coffee machine. He picked his mug up of hot coffee to find Holt standing in front of him. Holt fired once causing the Pilot to fall to the ground and spill his hot coffee all over him. Holt carried on down the corridor. The Pilot was bleeding badly, but he slowly picked himself up and went to one of the intercoms and switched it on.

"Pilot to Lunarville 6, do you read me." Back at Lunarville 6 Shroder went to the intercom and replied back,

"I hear you Pilot."

"The Mysterons have begun their attack." Then a Mysteron shot the Pilot in the back, he fell down dead to the ground.

The Moonmobile was now at Crater 101. Scarlet, Blue and The Doctor transfered over to the Lunar Tractor. They slowly drove out of the Moonmobile and directed there way to the Mysteron Complex. A few metres away the Lunar Tank was bringing the bomb. Inside Frazer received a message from the Mysterons.

"**Frazer, this is the new plan. You will set the bomb down it the same place. However you must set the bomb to explode forty-five minutes early. The earth people will never leave our complex alive."**

By now Lunarville 7 had been taken over by the Mysterons. Linda Nola in Lunarville 6 was at the intercom, "To all people on Lunarville. The Mysterons have begun their attack and have taken over Lunarville 7 All people in Lunarville 6 report to the Control Room. Repeat, come to the Control Room." Running down the corridor Zoe and a few other Security Officers were been attacked by Mysterons. The Mysterons were firing randomly at them. Soon enough Jamie met up with Zoe, he was also being attacked. The corridor behind them was exploding because of all the lasers being fired. Jamie and Zoe were running at the back of the crowd of terrified people. Then a big explosion happened between them and Jamie went flying through a door into another room. Zoe had to continue on running.

Some Mysterons stopped at the door ready to go in and kill Jamie. Then Goddard came down the corridor with Holt and said, "Wait, continue on except you Holt." The other Mysterons carried on through the corridor. Goddard turned to Holt, "Holt, if you can beat Jamie in a contest. I'm sure that you can kill him." Holt put on a smile and entered the room.

The Doctor, Captain Scarlet and Captain Blue were inside the Lunar Tractor putting on some spacesuits.

"Right we're done in here let's go inside the complex" said Captain Scarlet as he opened the door to the Lunar Tractor. They all stepped outside onto the Lunar Surface. They looked around at all the buildings to see no doors.

"What's the point of building a complex without any doors?" asked Captain Scarlet.

"So no enemies can get in," said The Doctor as his went up to a wall of a building and felt it. Then his left-hand pushed open an invisible door to the complex. He entered followed by Captain Blue then Captain Scarlet. The inside of the Mysteron Complex was strange and mysterious. There were no walls, just plastic boards set up around the room in an orderly line.

"Look, there it is" said Captain Blue as he pointed at the Reversing Matter Crystal. It was sitting on a Control consul glowing. All three of them went up to it.

The Doctor was actually not very excited at looking at a Reversing Matter Crystal. He had seen a hundred dozen of them on the Planet Krenos. So he started wandering around, he then caught a glimpse of a room down a dark corridor. He headed down the corridor to room and when he reached it, he slowly walked through it. He was amazed at what he found.

"Doctor we've got the crystal" shouted Captain Scarlet.

"Get out of here, now" replied the Doctor. Inside the room the lights turned on.

"**So Doctor we meet at last**" said the Mysteron Emperor.

Jamie slowly picked himself off the floor and looked around the room. It was pitch black and he couldn't see a thing! Four lights turned on and continuously flickered. In the doorway stood Holt, his eyes were glowing green. He walked towards Jamie using big strides. In a matter of seconds he was beside him. He threw a punch, wallop. Jamie was knocked to the ground, however he quickly got up as Holt ran at him with a knife. Holt went to stab him, but Jamie caught Holt's hand, which had the knife in it. Holt applied pressure to his hand making the knife come closer to Jamie's face. Jamie pushed Holt back, making him fall over and dropping his knife. The knife went skidding across the floor towards a wall. Jamie was not sure whether he should try and attack Holt.

In a part of a corridor of Lunarville 6, there was a barricade set up by Lunarville Guards men. They were all armed and wearing infra-red specks to see the Mysterons. Also there was Linda and Shroder who were armed with guns. Down at the end of the room was a corridor that was on the left. A Mysteron slowly appeared out of the corridor followed by more Mysterons. They lined up in an orderly fashion all holding advanced laser guns. Now in a nice formation Goddard appeared with his hands behind his back.

"Attack" he said as the Mysterons ran at the Lunarville Guards. The Mysterons fired causing explosions to go off, men to go flying and Goddard to laugh in an evil voice. The Guards men fired back sending Mysterons dead to the floor.

Back at the Mysteron complex Captain Blue and Captain Scarlet were in Moonmobile 3 waiting for the Doctor.

"What's taking him so long?" asked Captain Blue.

"How am I supposed to know?" replied Captain Scarlet, but back inside the Doctor was far from leaving the complex.

"Please you must stop fighting against these ape primitives or they will eventually destroy you" said the Doctor.

"**I know this. I have seen the future and I see that we lose the war of nerves against the Earth people. Yet we will kill many earth people in the war.**"

"Then I'm must be the one to kill you" replied the Doctor ready for any thing the Mysteron Emperor would do to him.

"**I have seen into the future and you do not kill me, I am killed by my own kind. However I do kill you**. "

Jamie's slow thinking had backfired on him as Holt was fast getting up. Holt picked his knife back up again. He ran at Jamie with a huge smile on his face. Then Holt tripped over a length of wire and was now stumbling. Jamie moved out the way as Holt's knife went into a plug socket. He was electrocuted with 10,000 volts. He flew across the room landing on the floor dead whilst his body was smoking. By now many people had been killed by fighting the Mysterons. Everyone had retreated to the main control room of Lunarville 6. Zoe was the most nervous of all of them. Linda and Shroder were still alive and armed.

"Everyone, don't waste your ammo. We do not have much left" said Shroder. It wasn't long until the Mysterons came in and were blasting at everyone. Last of the Lunarville 6 people Vs the last of the Mysteron army. Many men and women fell and many Mysterons fell.

Back in the Mysteron complex the Doctor was ready to run.

"What do you mean, you kill me?" said the Doctor extremely nervous.

"**I have seen it happen in the future and I kill you doctor**" said the Mysteron Emperor as he sent a wave of green electricity at the Doctor. The Pain was excruciating for the Doctor, as he was lifted up into the air. His face was full of agony; he spoke, "What is this?"

"**This is the opposite of electricity. The Electrodes have been reversed to make Edortcele. As you now understand Doctor Electrodes are very dangerous for Mysterons. Now Doctor you will die." **The Doctor was indeed in need of rescue. He cried out "Help Me!" Back on Lunarville The Tardis dematerialised and materialised between the Doctor and the Mysteron Emperor. The Tardis absorbed the electricity and then began to spin in a clockwise direction. Then the Tardis sent the electricity back to the Mysteron Emperor.

"**What has your spaceship done?**" said the Emperor while he was being electrocuted by the current.

"The Tardis has just turned the Edortceles back into Electrodes. However, I will not kill you and neither will the Tardis, since you say your death will be by your own people. But hear this, you cannot see my death in the future as I am a time traveller. Because, I don't exist in time. Only in the Tardis and on Gallafray do I exist in time. Right I'm off now and goodbye." The Doctor turned around and headed for the exit. The Tardis stopped turning and descended down beside the Doctor. He said, "Ok you go back to Lunarville it's not safe here for you." The Tardis disappeared into the distance.

Captain Scarlet and Blue were still waiting in the Moonmobile. Frazer was just a few meters away thinking that none of them had come out of the complex.

"We should move back a bit, the bomb will explode soon" said Captain Blue as the Moonmobile hopped a few times. Frazer saw that people were inside it and went crazy. He shouted, "They will die!" He hit the accelerator and had decided to drive into the Moonmobile. Captain Scarlet and Blue saw the Lunar Tank coming towards them.

"He must be a Mysteron Lets get out of here" said Captian Blue.

"No I have an idea" replied Captain Scarlet as he waited for the Lunar Tank to get closer. Frazer had now gone berserk, he had a huge smile on his face. Now the lunar Tank was inches away from Moonmoblie 5. Then Captain Scarlet pushed a button making the Moonmobile hop into the air. This made the Lunar Tank miss the Moonmobile and headed into Crater 101. The Tank rolled on the floor. It finally stopped on its backside as Frazer crawled out of the top window. He then collapsed on the moon surface. He opened his eyes to find the bomb right in front of him. Then the Doctor ran passed him and got into the Lunar Tractor and started to drive off.

"You will die Doctor" shouted Frazer as he pushed the detonation button on the bomb. The explosion killed Frazer instantly. This started a chain reaction and the entire complex was exploding. The walls beside the Mysteron Emperor started exploding in a ball of fire. In his last words he shouted, "**Frazer you idiot**!" Then a huge fireball engulfed the Mysteron Emperor, killing him. Finally the entire complex was in ruins. Captain Scarlet and Blue had been watching. But there was no sign of the Doctor. Then the Lunar Tractor came over the hill.

"Lunarville 6 this is Captain Blue do you read me over?" asked Captain Blue. Back at Lunarville 6 in the control room it had seemed like they had defeated all the Mysterons. Linda Nola replied back to Captain Blue, "I read you Captain Blue."

"Linda the Mysteron complex is destroyed and it seemed that Frazer was a Mysteron agent as well, but he's dead."

"That brilliant. We'll see you back at base." Then Goddard stepped into the room with his gun drawn. He walked over all the dead bodies of Mysterons. He looked at all of them with his mouth open. He looked up at Linda and said.

"You've killed them all. An entire fleet of Mysterons dead. Killed by pathetic humans. However, you will never destroy our complex!"

"Actually Captain Blue radioed in to say that the complex has been destroyed" said Linda.

"Well then you've still got to kill me, the Lunar Controller, Orson and Holt."

"You're wrong again" said Jamie standing in the door way were Goddard had come through. "Holt is dead."

"Well one of you will have to die" said Goddard as he raised his gun. Then several gunshots were fired. Goddard fell to the floor dead. Everyone looked at Zoe who had a gun.

"That a relief I didn't have any ammo left" said Shroder as everyone looked at him.

Back at Luanrville 7 the Lunar Controller and Orson had no idea what had just happened. "Hello Lunar Controller" said a voice. The Lunar Controller turned around to see Captain Scarlet, Captain Blue and the Doctor were in the door way.

"Lunar controller, the Mysteron complex has been destroyed, your Emperor has been killed, your army vanished, Goddard is dead, Frazer is dead and Holt is dead. You have lost, you and Orson are under arrest" said Captain Scarlet.

"Arrest me, you are fool's earth man. You cannot arrest me. SID," SID lowered two guns down from the ceiling and pointed them at Captain Scarlet, Blue and The Doctor.

"Destroy them SID," however SID did not shoot any of them. Instead he pointed them at the Lunar Controller. What are you doing SID."

"I am sorry Lunar Controller, but what you are doing is evil. You must be stopped" said SID. The Lunar Controller looked at SID and said. "Orson seize them." Orson ran over at the two Captains and the Doctor. In one big blow he punched Captain Scarlet in the face knocking him down to ground. Then he went up to Captain Blue and picked him off the ground. Then he threw him into the wall. He looked at the Doctor and picked him up by his throat. The Doctor gasped for air. A gun was fired and Orson's face went dull. He slowly slithered to the ground dead. SID had saved the Doctor's life. All three of them picked him self up. Then the gun pointed back at the Lunar Controller. He then drew his pistol and fired at the guns, destroying them into a puff of smoke.

"SID this is your last chance, seal all exits" shouted the Lunar Controller.

"SID you know what you must do" said Captain Scarlet as all three of them left the room as the door sealed behind them.

"Lunarville 7 will self destructed in five minutes" said SID. The Lunar Controller started shooting at SID. After four minutes the three had made it clear of Lunarville 6.

"5,4,3,2,1, Detonation." Lunarville 7 went up in a huge bang. Killing the Lunar Controller.

The Doctor, Jamie and Zoe were saying goodbye to Captain Scarlet, Captain Blue, Linda Nola and Shroder.

"Are sure you're going to be all right?" asked Zoe.

"Yes. A ship will be here tomorrow to pick us all up. Then Lunarville will be knocked down and rebuilt into a Moonbase. The staff will be international people and managed by Bullish Hobson," replied Linda. The Doctor and Jamie looked at each other. They then started saying good-bye to everyone. Then the Doctor, Jamie and Zoe got into the Tardis and disappeared.

Then Shroder saw something out of one of the windows. He said, "strange I thought I saw a Cybermen."

The End

**The Cast**

**DOCTOR WHO**

PATRICK

TROUGHTON

**JAMIE**

FRAZER

HINES

**ZOE**

WENDY

PADBURY

**MYSTERON EMPEROR**

DONOLD

GRAY

**LUNAR CONTOLLER**

DAVID

HEAY

**ORSON**

MARTIN

KING

**LINDA NOLA**

SLYVIA ANDERSON

**SHRODER**

JEREMY

WILKIN

**CAPTAIN SCARLET**

FRANICS

MATTHEWS

**CAPTAIN BLUE**

ED

BISHOP

**LIEUTENANT GREEN**

CY

GRANT

**GODDARD**

PAUL

MAXWELL

**FRAZER**

CHARLES

TINGELL

**HOLT**

GARY

FILES

**BRECK**

DAVID

GRAHAM

**CARTER**

MATT

ZIMMERMAN

**ANGELINI**

RAY

BARRETS

**BOB**

JOHN

TATE

**PILOT**

SHANE

RIMMER

**CONTROLLER**

DAVID

HOLLIDAY

**SECURITY GUARD**

CHRISTINE

FINN

**DEAN**

CLIFFORD

PARRISH

**CONWAY**

GUY

STANDEVEN


End file.
